Ishaan was assigned pages 44 through 66 for homework last week. If Ishaan read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Solution: Instead of counting pages 44 through 66, we can subtract 43 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 23. We see that Ishaan read 23 pages. Notice that he read 23 and not 22 pages.